


unexpected.

by beatophone



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rare Pairings, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatophone/pseuds/beatophone
Summary: It's Shino's birthday, and again nobody remembered it, but he was surprised by the most unexpected person who would remember.
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 12





	unexpected.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this ship, although the two (almost) never interacted.
> 
> And by the way, Shino deserves more love, and in the end I decided to make an one-shot on his birthday and ended up discovering that it is on the 23rd, so I took advantage.
> 
> English is not my language, so if something is wrong with the writing, I'm sorry.
> 
> That's it, good reading.

Shino looked at the ceiling, was locked inside the house and never left for anything. He was hoping that at least some of his friends would knock on his door and congratulate him on his birthday, but so far nothing.

Not that he really cared about it, and it didn't really matter, but he expected at least congratulations from someone, even if it was from some random person on the street. Since he was always the outcast and only remembered him at the last minute, it would be good to receive at least some show of affection. Sometimes Shino missed it.

It was 5:45 pm and not even Hinata came.

Honestly the Aburame wanted to cry, he didn't know exactly what was still holding him back from letting everything fall apart. When was the last time that Kiba or Hinata saw him or even asked him out? Three weeks ago? In fact, when was the last time someone spoke to him other than missions?

Ah, actually someone did speak to him, less than two days ago. Sasuke Uchiha, the one who recently became friends with, but it was long enough to become very close.

He didn't know how the strange friendship started, but it did and he was happy to have at least someone to talk to every now and then. He smiled without realizing when he remembered the nights when they went out to eat and chat, and when he least noticed, a huge smile was on his face.

But he soon fell apart when he remembered his teammates, he didn't even know if he could call them a team, since they always excluded him from everything, not even Naruto remembered him, the one who knew of everything and everyone.

And finally he let himself fall, who did he want to deceive? He was not important to anyone, it would be easier for him to become a housewife. It was weak and often only adorned itself on missions.

He took off his glasses and put them on the arm of the couch he was sitting on and reflected. Since when did he start having a crisis about what it was and what it wasn't when not long ago he was deploring that no one remembered his birthday?

It didn't matter, now he just wanted to disconnect from the world and maybe be an escapist, like cleaning the house and washing dishes, maybe he could sleep and saw if he had any dreams in which people care about him.

"But there is someone who cares about you." It was one of his thoughts.

"Who?" Answered another.

"Sasuke."

It was at that moment that his eyes opened in a start when he heard someone knock on the door. He only remembered his glasses when he was more than halfway there, he knew he would curse himself later, but he continued.

He opened the door and found who least expected, Sasuke.

At that point it was probably 6:10 pm.

"Sasuke?" He asked in surprise.

"Shino." The Uchiha said, smiling slightly. "I can enter?"

"Uh, of course." He was strangely ashamed, he didn't know why. Sasuke came in and waited for him to close the door, and the moment he did, he was surprised again.

Sasuke grabbed Shino by the waist and pulled him close, pasting both bodies, and on impulse the ninja of insects placed his hand on the other ninja's chest to support himself.

"What-" Shino couldn't speak when he felt Sasuke's lips on his, and in surprise he ended up moaning, leaving a cue for Sasuke to be able to enter his mouth with his tongue. Shino for some reason did nothing and just let the other one explore his cavity. At some point the air was gone and they had to separate and Shino felt unconsciously sad about the separation.

"Happy Birthday." Sasuke now smiled and pulled Shino even closer (if he could do that) and Shino didn't know what to do or say, he didn't know if he was happy or what, but it was an embarrassed ball buried in the other's chest.

"Thanks...?" It sounded low, but Sasuke managed to hear it and now hugged the ninja of insects tightly, loosening when he felt his chest get a little wet with tears.

"Don't cry, I'm here." The Uchiha held Shino's neck and kissed his forehead.

"Why?" His voice was tearful.

"Because it's your birthday and I had nothing to give you."

"That was ... unexpected."

"I know." Sasuke stopped to watch the other ninja in front of him. "Do you want to go out for something to eat?" He asked and received a positive nod. "So let's go." He wiped the other's tears and then gave Shino a small kiss. Taking his hand, he went out the door with the other ninja.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I don't know if I liked it or hated it, but ok.


End file.
